


Heureuses distractions

by aniwa_blue



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Food, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: Le texte traduit en français de "Happy distractions" de Bunny Fair.
Relationships: Capone Bege/Charlotte Chiffon





	Heureuses distractions

Chiffon fredonnait avec la musique, jetant un coup d’œil dans le large four. Elle ferma la porte et essuya quelques miettes sur le comptoir, les laissant choir au sol. Elle nettoierait plus tard, résonna-t-elle.  
Elle aimait cuisiner. Elle aimait l’odeur des ingrédients se combinant et éclaboussant son tablier.  
Elle aimait même le désordre ensuite.  
Elle avait grandit entourée de nourriture, littéralement. Elle était née dans une maison de bonbons et y avait grandit. Sa sœur avait prit la mer dans un navire en forme de tartelette. Même son mariage s’était déroulé au sommet d’un gâteau géant.  
Sa vie avait été centré autour de la nourriture. Cuisiner, manger, et même vivre dans de la nourriture. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle parte.  
Maintenant, elle n’avait plus besoin de cuisiner. Elle retrouvait de nouveau la joie dans la cuisine. Mélanger, faire du désordre, montrer ses trucs à d’autres et apprendre des recettes non-sucrées.  
C’était la vie qu’elle n’aurait jamais rêver d’avoir. Elle cuisinait quand ça lui tentait et pour seulement ceux qui appréciait vraiment sa cuisine. Et qui l’appréciait, elle.  
Elle s’accota contre le comptoir et se berça lentement, souriant doucement en fermant ses yeux. Elle aimait sa nouvelle famille. Elle aimait sa nouvelle vie.  
Elle cligna des yeux quand des mains baguées saisirent les siennes et l’attirera dans une danse, lui faisant baissé les yeux sur Bege, souriant légèrement.  
Elle gloussa et dansa avec lui, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il sourit en coin et la tint par la taille, la guidant dans un slow à travers la cuisine. Elle lui répondit d’un doux sourire, laissant sa tête reposé au sommet de la sienne alors qu’il la tenait tout contre lui.  
Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa la bercer, se tenant l’un contre l’autre. En inspirant, une odeur de pâtisserie chatouilla ses narines. Elle déglutit et se détacha pour ouvrir la porte du four, agrippant une mitaine pour sortir les biscuits.  
Il ricana tout bas et lui baisa la joue alors qu’elle laissait échapper un bref soupir.  
-Ils ont l’air délicieux, comme toujours.  
Elle sourit et lui donna un bref baiser.  
-Merci, chéri.  
Elle ne pourrait jamais rater quoi que se soit, pour lui.

**Author's Note:**

> S'il-vous-plaît! Si cette histoire vous plaît, veuillez écrire à l'auteure, BunnyFair!  
> Voici l'oeuvre originale.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380269  
> Je ne suis responsable que de la traduction en français.  
> Elle a aussi écrit beaucoup d'autre histoire. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur son compte.  
> Je souhaites de tout coeur que ce couple aille plus d'amour. Merci de votre attention et bonne journée! ;)


End file.
